


sugar sweet nightmare

by mutableMimic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: (if you squint), Candy Gore, Cannibalism, Death, F/M, Fangan Ronpa: Danganronpa ∅ - Freeform, Gore, Hand Feeding, Hypnotism, Magic, Mind Control, Necrophilia, Oblivious, Yandere, autocannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutableMimic/pseuds/mutableMimic
Summary: "Y'know what they say 'bout candy, how it rots yer teeth and all. Guess I made a sort that does it everywhere else!"Have you ever had a treat you just can't stop eating?
Relationships: Horie Mika/Inoue Akihiro (Danganronpa ∅)
Kudos: 23





	sugar sweet nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This work was made possible by the incomparable Medi Melancholy, who played the role of Akihiro. I couldn't do this without their constant support and assistance.

"Hey, Aki? Mm, is watching me eat your candy really that entertaining...?"

"Sure is! Lets me know if I been doin' a good job or not." He offers her a bright, wide smile.

"You've done _amazing_ , honey! It's...oh, god, it's so good..." Mika reaches for another piece, enraptured. "I can't stop eating them, really..."

"D'aww, thank ya, dumplin'. Have as much as ya like!" Akihiro pushes the plate of candy closer to her, that she can reach them faster. "They must make ya feel real good if yer diggin' in, eh?"

Mika makes an appreciative noise as she pops another into her mouth. "I don't think I've _ever_ felt this amazing, Aki... You must've done something really special."

"Well, gotta be 'cause of the love and effort or somethin', since I didn't add nothin' fancy." Except magic, of course, the exact thing causing that sickly color to set into Mika's complexion. "They're sorta like candied apple chips, 'cept with a baked sugar coatin'." Precisely the sort of treat Mika couldn't resist, he knew.

"You know I love my apples..." Mika gives him a wan smile. Sure, she typically preferred her fruit with a bit more fruit and a bit less sugar, but... Something about these is utterly hypnotic. She's lost count of how many she's eaten, but that doesn't stop her from putting more into her mouth. "Mmh, I could just...sit here and eat these all day..."

"Ain't nothin' stopping ya. I gotta whole other plate waitin' in the fridge, if ya don't mind 'em chilled. But how 'bout you finish this batch and see how yer feelin' then?"

"Another plate?" That certainly gets Mika's attention. She doesn't know what's come over her, but the promise of more just makes her eat faster. "Aki, you're _spoiling_ me..."

He laughs a bit, and he leans over to rub her shoulder while she loses herself. "Naw, it's 'cause I love ya, y'know? And I love takin' care of ya! Gotta make sure yer always happy, fed, and in good health!"

"Aw, I love you too..." If she feels him touching her shoulder, she doesn't acknowledge it. The sweets are more important. They're everything, right now. So she keeps eating, unable to so much as look down at herself and see what's happening.

Akihiro has kept his smile on for their whole conversation, but his expression grows even more joyful when he notices the lesions starting to spread over her skin. And, to his delight, she doesn't seem to have noticed a thing. "Say, ya ain't uncomfortable or nothin', just standin' at the counter and eatin', are ya? Dining room's right over there, if ya want."

"But, you said there was more in the refrigerator, and that's so far from it..." Some small part of her brain tries to cry that that's not a real excuse. She silences it quickly with more sweets. "No, I'm nice and comfy right here, honey."

"Well, 'm glad ta hear, dumplin'! We can stay here, then." Curious just how oblivious Mika is now, and how far gone she might be already, Akihiro moves his hand down her arm, past her sleeve, over a part of her that's already raw and scabbed.

With only a slight touch, her skin gives away, like it was its own sort of fragile sugar coating. There isn't any blood coming out; there's only blackened, rotten flesh, right beneath the surface.

Whether she reacts in horror, or stays blissfully unaware, Akihiro is more than satisfied--she'd be able to see the sheer glee on his face, if she ever tore her eyes away from her precious candy.

Out of the corner of her eye, she notices Aki playing with her arm, and she smiles and watches, shoveling more candy into her mouth. Slowly, her crystallized brain manages to churn out the thought that she can't feel him touching her. For some reason, it doesn't scare her. She just looks closer.

"Aki, what are you doing? What are..." She watches her skin give way to reveal the rotting flesh beneath, and only then does panic shock its way through her addled brain. "I-is that my...my arm? Aki, what's...going on...?"

He lets out quite a laugh when Mika speaks up. "Ahh, darn, I was wonderin' if that'd getcha! Maybe I shoulda kept my paws off. Oh, but--" Akihiro notices a particularly nasty patch of lesioned skin on the side of her neck; partially, teasingly hidden by her hair. When he takes his hand off her arm, he points it out, just for a moment. "--seems like 's going just fine on its own, even without me helpin' out."

"Wh-what? Going fine...? Akihiro, what's happening to me...?" Despite her fear, Mika's other hand gropes for more sweets. She doesn't need her eyes on them anymore; it's as if they're calling to her hand. So she's free to look at her arm, and at Aki's too-happy face. "I-I'm scared, I think..."

"Still hungry, though, aren'tcha?" Seeing her near the end of her candy pile, Akihiro moves to fetch the next plate from the fridge. "Y'know what they say 'bout candy, how it rots yer teeth and all. Guess I made a sort that does it everywhere else! And you've sure had a whole bunch of it, gahaha!"

"I'm...rotting? Aki, what? How is that even...possible...?" She hates the fact that she is still hungry. That even now, she's shoveling the candy into her mouth, even knowing what it's doing to her. It still doesn't seem real. But she looks at her other arm, and she sees how ready it is to just slough off her body.

"Why...?"

"Don't worry 'bout it none," Akihiro says casually, setting her new batch of candy down for her. "You'll feel a-okay if ya keep at it, 'm sure! Least, that's what the magic's _supposed_ to do." He's ready to leave her to it, to let the necrosis take her at its own pace.

Ah, but he can't help it. He reaches out and puts a hand to Mika's neck, and just as expected, that fragile chunk of her falls right off, like a moldy, crumbling cake--thankfully leaving her throat intact enough for her to keep eating.

" _A-Aki_!?" Her voice shoots up an entire octave when an entire chunk of her comes off. She tries to feel for the wound with the arm that isn't preoccupied with her delightful little snack. Unfortunately for her, the arm doesn't respond. Even more unfortunately, soon after, it joins the bit of her neck in abandoning her decaying body. "Akihiro, I don't...I don't like this, make it stop..."

"Aw, and you were havin' such a fun time earlier, enjoyin' that candy. Heck, ya didn't even notice when those scabs and holes 'n all first sprung up!" He shakes his head, but keeps his smile on, especially when her lesions darken and deepen and spread right before their eyes. "I can't do nothin' 'bout it, though. Like I told ya, don't worry none, just keep eatin'!"

"N-no, I didn't notice...why didn't I notice...?" Mika keeps eating. She tries to cry, but doesn't understand why she _can't_ at this point. "Wait, did you say magic? This is...magic...?" She should be so much more scared and upset and angry. She knows that, so why can't she make those feelings happen?

"Yep, only took a couple'a days to study before I had the spell all figured out! I ain't smart, but least I can do that much." Akihiro looks over Mika for a moment, looks at the decay quickly claiming her, and he chuckles. "But I didn't get it perfect. If I did, you'd still be pleased as punch. So that's my bad, dumplin'."

He leans in to kiss her on the cheek, and her flesh fragments, drops away in pieces at even the slightest pressure.

"I thought you...mmf, thought you loved me..." She begs her feet to move, her hand to stop feeding her, anything. But that relief doesn't come. "I thought you loved me, why are you...y-you're killing me...?"

It comes out as nothing but a simple question. Not an accusation, not a horrified shriek. Just a halting, confused question. "Why, Aki...?"

Akihiro makes sure he has her attention before he answers, makes sure that they’re looking in each other’s eyes while she keeps going, that she can see just how contented he is thanks to her. “I _do_ love ya, so so much. That’s exactly why I’m doin’ this for ya, hun.“

Mika's eyes stay locked on his, and there's something about his peaceful manner that cuts through her brain's panic almost hypnotically. It's still there, faint, but she feels more at ease. So when she asks, "What do you mean you're doing it for me...?" it sounds dreamy instead of fearful.

“I mean, it was so good when you first dug in, right? Said you’d never felt so amazing before, that the taste was just great.” He moves some of her hair out of her face, gentle as he can, to take in all her features when she’s in this state. “And ya haven’t been screamin’ or fightin’, even when your arm came clean off—so all that rot, it don’t actually hurt none, yeah? Might even feel kinda nice, if you let it do its thing.”

"It _is_ the best thing I've ever tasted..." she murmurs, gazing back at him. He's right; she doesn't feel any pain at all. And he's being so gentle and loving with her. "Did I want this, honey? I wanted to...to rot away eating your desserts...?"

“Well, gosh, I guess it really is what you want, if ya say so.” He then sneaks in, between her bites of candy, and plants a kiss on her lips, cracked and sticky. She tastes of sugar, and apples, and decay, and it’s the best thing _Akihiro_ has ever tasted. “Just enjoy it, sweetie pie, like you’d enjoy any other treat I fix for ya.”

"Yeah..." Mika can't even kiss him back, she's so helplessly spellbound. She doesn't even notice when, somehow, a particularly zealous bite of candy carries bits of her fingers with it. "It's...so good, Aki..."

Akihiro can’t help but laugh when he sees Mika unknowingly take a bite with herself in it. “You were always like that, gettin’ so caught up in my cookin’... Go on, then, have whatever ya please, darlin’!” He holds her shoulder in the same spot he had earlier—only now, his hand sinks in where she’s grown weak and rotten. “If yer happy, I’m happy too. ‘m sure ya know that.”

"Of course I know that..." She giggles, and it sounds wrong. It's off, somehow, but her sugar-crusted brain can't understand anymore that it's because her vocal cords are rotting with everything else. She grabs more candy and more of her hand comes off in her mouth this time. "I'm...really happy. I think. Aren't I?"

It really is like music to his ears, the absolute sweetest kind. Once her hand starts to dwindle, Akihiro picks up some of her candy and holds it to her mouth to help her out, grinning all the while. “You sure are, sugar. You’re happy as can be.”

Mika lets him feed her with a dreamy sigh. "Never been happier..." Now that Akihiro's doing the work, what's left of her hand can relax. She lets her arm drop to her side, and it drops _off_ , joining its twin. All she does is laugh. "You're...you're spoiling me rotten, Akihiro..."

“All ‘cause I love you, yes, indeed.” He savours her laughter, and he makes sure not to get distracted, taking care of her with a steady pace of candy. “Say, love, how’s yer legs doin’? You can let yerself relax, maybe wind down, if you wanna. I’ll bring the plate to ya.”

"You will? That's so thoughtful..." She fights to remember how to sit down, but she can't quite figure it out. Lucky for her, the trying makes her legs finally give out under her. She sinks to the floor, surrounded by her blackened, decayed flesh with a placid smile on her face. "Haha...whoops... I'm okay," she assures him with a giggle. "I didn't feel a thing, so it's okay..."

“‘m glad to hear!” Akihiro says casually, sweetly, reaching down with his free hand and stroking her hair. Some of it comes out in clumps, and he simply shakes it off. He then takes the plate, like he promised, and joins her on the floor, paying no mind to the mess around them. “You’ve been just the absolute sweetest thing, puddin’. I can’t thank ya enough for how inspirin’ you are.”

"Inspiring? I'm inspiring you, Aki?" Mika keeps eating what he feeds her obediently, unbothered by the smell of her rotting flesh all around her. "What am I...what are you gonna do because of me? Can I know?"

“Dunno quite what, yet,” he admits, pausing a moment and smiling when notices how half her face is taking on a sort of limpness, reminding him of melting ice cream. “Thinkin’ I might use ya for somethin’, honestly. Yer all sugar now, ain’tcha? That, or I could make the candy a right proper thing for folks to use, now that I know how it all goes. I bet there’s some who’d wanna try!”

"Use me...as ingredients...?" Her words come out slower now, slurred. She bites her lip on the side of her face that isn't drooping, and is rewarded with more of her sugar-sweet decay. "Mm, tastesssss so good..."

“Yep, you bein’ so tasty is exactly why I’m thinkin’ of usin’ ya! Would ya like that, sugar? Bein’ my special ingredient?” Akihiro puts his free arm around her, holding her close, and he can feel her, soft and weak like batter, practically ready to collapse with enough pressure.

"Y...eah...!" Mika nods, or thinks she does. She can't feel anything anymore, and even her sight is going. But that's okay. She's comfy, and Aki is here, and she's not hungry anymore. "That way...your secret ingredient...is always love...!"

He chuckles, and he gives Mika a kiss on her cheek, tasting the sugar on her skin, feeling her crumble away—and then, while he delivers the last few pieces of candy to her, he tightens the embrace she’s in.

“Ya always understood so darn well, love. I knew you’d ‘preciate this.”

She chews quietly on the last bits of candy, suddenly so tired. Her sight is gone now, her eyes finally rotted away, but she can still hear Aki, and he sounds so happy. It doesn't matter that she's crumbling and falling apart in his arms. Not that she even knows that. "Love you, Aki..."

Akihiro grins at the sight, the sensation, of her practically disintegrating into blackened, sweet, dead flesh—a dessert consuming itself, piece by piece, part by part. And he leans his head against hers, tenderly, sinking into her and her remains. “Love ya, too, sugar.”


End file.
